List of Films That Have Been Nominated For Best Foreign Language Film
Winners are listed in bold. 1956 Gervaise (France), directed by Rene Celement The Captain of Kopenick (West Germany), directed by Helmut Kautner La Strada (Italy), directed by Federico Fellini The Burmese Harp '(Japan), directed by Kon Ichikawa Afternoon of the Bulls (Spain), directed by Ladislao Vajda 1957 No Time For Tenderness (Denmark), directed by Annelisa Hovmand Gates of Paris (France), directed by Rene Clair The Devil Came At Night (West Germany), directed by Robert Siodmak The Nights of Cabiria (Italy), directed by Federico Fellini '''The Seventh Seal '(Sweden), directed by Ingmar Bergman 1958 My Uncle (France), directed by Jacques Tati Madhumati (India), directed by Bimal Roy 'Big Deal on Madonna Street '(Italy), directed by Mario Monicelli The Magician (Sweden), directed by Ingmar Bergman The Road A Year Long (Yugoslavia), directed by Guiseppe De Santis 1959 The Nightingale's Prayer (Egypt), directed by Henry Barakat Black Orpheus (France), directed by Marcel Camus The World of Apu (India), directed by Satyajit Ray Fires on the Plain (Japan), directed by Kon Ichikawa '''Nazarin (Mexico), directed by Luis Bunuel 1960 La Verite (France), directed by Henri-Georges Clouzot Faust (West Germany), directed by Peter Gorski Kapo (Italy), directed by Gillo Pontecorvo Late Autumn (Japan), directed by Yasujiro Ozu The Virgin Spring (Sweden), directed by Ingmar Bergman 1961 Summer Skin (Argentina), directed by Leopoldo Torre Nilsson Last Year at Marienbad '(France), directed by Alain Resnais The Night (Italy), directed by Michelangelo Antonioni Placido (Spain), dirtected by Luis Garcia Berlanga Lengthening Shadows (Switzerland), directed by Laislao Vajda 1962 Keeper of Promises (Brazil), directed by Anselmo Duarte Electra (Greece), directed by Mihalis Kakogiannis '''Sahib Bibi Aur Ghulam '(India), directed by Abrar Alvi My Mother and the Roomer (South Korea), directed by Shin Sang-Ok Cold Tracks (Norway), directed by Arne Skouen 1963 8 1/2 (Italy), directed by Federico Fellini The Spitting Image (The Netherlands), directed by Fons Rademakers 'Knife in the Water '(Poland), directed by Roman Polanski The Silence (Sweden), directed by Ingmar Bergman My Name is Ivan (Soviet Union), directed by Andrei Tarkovsky 1964 Lemonade Joe (Czechoslavakia), directed by Oldrich Lipsky 'The Umbrellas of Cherbourg '(France), directed by Jacques Demy Woman in the Dunes (Japan), directed by Hiroshi Teshigahara The Girl in Mourning (Spain), directed by Manuel Summers Dry Summer (Turkey), directed by Metin Erksan and David E. Durston 1965 Gertrud (Denmark), directed by Carl Theodor Dreyer Pierrot le fou (France), directed by Jean-Luc Godard 'Marriage Italian Style '(Italy), directed by Vittorio De Sica Always Farther Away (Mexico), directed by Luis Alcoriza La Tia Tula (Spain), directed by Miguel Picazo 1966 Hunger (Denmark), directed by Henning Carlsen The Round-Up (Hungary), directed by Miklos Jansco The Flying Matchmaker (Israel), directed by Israel Becker '''The Battle of Algiers (Italy), directed by Gillo Pontecorvo Persona (Sweden), directed by Ingmar Bergman 1967 Le Depart (Belgium), directed by Jerzy Skolimowski Portrait of Chieko (Japan), directed by Noboru Nakamura No Stars in the Jungle (Peru), directed by Armando Robles Godoy Here's Your Life (Sweden), directed by Jan Troell I Even Met Happy Gypsies '(Yugoslavia), directed by Aleksander Petrovic 1968 The Fireman's Ball (Czechoslavakia), directed by Milos Forman '''Stolen Kisses '(France), directed Francios Traffaut The Artistes at the Top of the Big Top: Disorientated (West German), directed by Alexander Kluge Shame (Sweden), directed by Ingmar Bergman War and Peace (Soviet Union), directed by Sergei Bondarchuk 1969 Z (Algeria), directed by Costa-Gavras Hunting Scenes From Bavaria (West Germany), directed by Peter Fleischmann Girls in the Sun (Greece), directed by Vasilis Georgiadis 'Fellini Satyricon '(Italy), directed by Federico Fellini Adalen '31 (Sweden), directed by Bo Widerberg 1970 The Night of Counting The Years (Egypt), directed by Chadi Abdel Salam Hoah-Binh (France), directed by Raoul Coutard The Scandalous Adventures of Buralkan (Japan), directed by Masashiro Shinoda '''Tristana (Spain), directed by Luis Bunuel A Swedish Love Story (Sweden), directed by Roy Andersson 1971 Ramparts of Clay (France), directed by Jean-Louis Bertucelli The Castle (West Germany), directed by Rudolf Noelte Reshma Aur Shera (India), directed by Sunil Dutt The Policeman (Israel), directed by Ephraim Katz El Topo '(Mexico), directed by Alejandro Jodorowsky 1972 How Tasty Was My Little Frenchman (Brazil), directed by Nelson Pereira dos Santos Uphaar (India), directed by Sudhendu Roy '''Don't Torture a Duckling '(Italy), directed by Lucio Fulci Under the Flag of the Rising Sun (Japan), directed by Kinji Fukasanka Pearl in the Crown (Poland), directed by Kazimierz Katz 1973 Day for Night (France), directed by Fancios Truffaut The Third (East Germany), directed by Egon Gunther The Pedestrian (West Germany), directed by Maximilian Schell Coup D'Etat (Japan), directed by Yoshishiga Yoshida 'Turkish Delight '(Netherlands), directed by Paul Verhoeven 1974 Lacombe, Lucien (France), directed by Louis Malle Hot Winds (India), directed by M.S. Sathyu Amarcord (Italy), directed by Federico Fellini The Deluge (Poland), directed by Jerzy Hoffman 'La Prima Angelica '(Spain), directed by Carlos Saura 1975 Les Ordres (Canada), directed by Michel Brault Per (Denmark), directed by Hans Kristsensen India Song (France), directed by Marguerite Dumas 'Every Man For Himself and God Against All '(West Germany), directed by Werner Herzog Scent of a Woman (Italy), directed by Dino Rossi 1976 Seven Beauties (Italy), directed Lina Wertmuller Max Havelaar (The Netherlands), directed by Fons Rademaker They Fought For Their Motherland (Soviet Union), directed by Sergei Bondarchuk Praise Ravens (Spain), directed by Carols Saura 'Jonah Who Will Be 25 In The Year 2000 '(Switzerland), directed by Alain Tanner 1977 '''The American Friend (West Germany), directed by Wim Wenders The Cycle (Iran), directed by Dariush Mehrjui Operation Thunderbolt (Israel), directed by Menahem Golan Soldier of Oarnge (Netherlands), directed by Paul Verhoeven Man on the Roof (Sweden), directed by Bo Widerberg 1978 Carnival Dreams (Brazil), directed by Walter Lima, Jr. Nick Carter in Prague (Czechslovakia), directed by Oldrich Lipsky The Glass Cell (West Germany), directed by Hans W. Giessendorfer The Chess Players '(India), directed by Satyajit Ray Empire of Passion (Japan), directed by Nagisa Oshima 1979 A Simple Story (France), directed by Claude Sautet To Forget Venice (Italy), directed by Franco Brusati Gassan (Japan), directed by Testsutaro Murano A Woman Like Eve (Netherlands), directed by Nouchkla Van Brakel '''Autumn Marathon '(Soviet Union), directed by Georgi Daneliya 1980 Bye Bye Brazil (Brazil), directed by Carlo Diegues '''The Last Metro (France), directed by Francios Truffaut A Leap in the Dark (Italy), directed by Marco Bellochino Kagemusha (Japan), directed by Akira Kurosawa Every Man For Himself (Switzerland), directed by Jean-Luc Godard 1981 Pixote (Brazil), directed Hector Babenco Diva (France), directed by Jean-Jacques Beineix Lili Marleen (West Germany), directed Rainer Werner Fassbinder The Outlaw (Iceland), directed by Agust Gumundsson Do You Remember Dolly Bell? (Yugoslavia), directed by Emir Kusturica 1982 Fitzcarraldo (West Germany), directed by Werner Herzog Time Stands Still (Hungary), directed by Peter Gothar Night of the Shooting Stars (Italy), directed by Paolo and Vittorio Taviani Alsino and the Condor (Nicaragua), directed by Miguel Litten Yol (Switzerland), directed by Serif Goren and Yilmaz Guney 1983 A Woman In Flames (West Germany), directed by Robert van Ackeren And The Ship Sails On (Italy), directed by Federico Fellini Antartica (Japan), directed by Keoreyoshi Kurahara The Fourth Man (Netherlands), directed by Paul Verhoeven No Trace of Sin (Portugal), directed by Jose Fonseca a Costa 1984 Tchan Pantin (France), directed by Claude Berri When the Raven Flies '(Iceland), directed by Hrafn Gunnlaugsson MacArthur's Children (Japan), directed by Masahiro Shinoda Of the Flesh (The Phillippines), directed by Marilou Diaz-Abaya Glissando (Romania), directed by Mircea Daneliue 1985 Dust (Belgium), directed by Marion Huel '''Colonel Redl '(Hungary), directed by Istvan Szabo Frida (Mexico), directed by Paul Leduc Come and See (Soviet Union), directed by Elem Kilmov Oriana (Venezuela), directed by Fina Torres 1986 The Decline of the American Empire (Canada), directed by Denys Arcand Men... (West Germany), directed by Doris Dorrie Cat City (Hungary), directed by Bela Terovsky Hard Asphalt (Norway), directed by Solve Skagen 'The Sacrifice '(Sweden), directed by Andrei Tarkovsky 1987 Subway to the Stars (Brazil), directed by Carlo Diegues 'Hibiscus Town '(China), directed by Xie Jin A Succesful Man (Cuba), directed by Humberto Solas Wings of Desire (West Germany), directed by Wim Wenders Zegen (Japan), directed by Shohel Imamura 1988 Red Sorghum (China), directed by Zhang Yimou La Letrice (France), directed by Michel Deville 'The Vanishing '(The Netherlands), directed by George Sluizer Tango Bar (Puerto Rico), directed by Marcos Zurinaga Women On The Verge of a Nervous Breakdown (Spain), directed by Pedro Almodovar 1989 'Jesus of Montreal '(Canada), directed by Denys Arcand Parinda (India), directed by Vidhu Vinod Chopra The Cannibals (Portugal), directed by Manoel de Olivera Women on the Roof (Sweden), directed by Carl-Gustav Nykvist Time of the Gypsies (Yugoslavia), directed by Emir Kusturica 1990 Cyrano De Bergerac (France), directed by Jean-Paul Rappeneau My Sky, My Home (Indonesia), directed by Slamet Rahardjo Mayumi (South Korea), directed byShin Sang-ok Korczak (Poland), directed by Djarot Andrezej Wajda 'Taxi Blues '(Soviet Union), directed by Pavel Langin 1991 Cheb (Algeria), directed by Rachid Bouchareb Toto the Hero (Belgium), directed by Jacovan Dormeal 'Rhapsody in August '(Japan), directed by Akira Kurosawa The Double Life of Veronique (Poland), directed by Krzystof Kieslowski A Brighter Summer Day (Taiwan), directed by Edward Yang 1992 Benny's Video (Austria), directed by Michael Haneke Story of Qui Ju (China), directed by Zhang Yimou 'Hard Boiled '(Hong Kong), directed by John Woo Thevar Magan (India), directed by Bharathan Like Water For Chocalate (Mexico), directed by Alfonso Arau 1993 Justiz (Germany), directed by Hans W. Geissendorfer Farewell, My Concubine (Hong Kong), directed by Chen Kaige Cronos (Mexico), directed by Guillermo Del Toro The Telegraphist (Norway), directed by Erik Gustavson '''The Wedding Banquet (Taiwan), directed by Ang Lee 1994 Wild Reeds (France), directed by Andre Tecline Through the Olive Trees (Iran), directed by Abbas Kiarostami Dellamorte Dellamore (Italy), directed by Michele Soavi 06''' (The Netherlands), directed by Theo Van Gogh Red (Switzerland), directed by Krysztof Kieslowski 1995 Gazon Maudit (France), directed by Josiane Blasko 'Ulysses' Gaze '(Greece), directed Theo Angelopoulos 301, 302 (South Korea), directed Cheol-su Park Kristien Lavrandsatter (Norway), directed by Liv Ullmann The Garden (Slovankia), directed by Martin Sulik 1996 Floating Life (Australia), directed by Clara Law Hamsun (Denmark), directed by Jan Troell '''A Chef in Love (Georgia), directed by Nana Djordjudze Deathmaker (Germany), directed by Romuols Karmaker My Generation (Italy), directed by Wilma Labate 1997 Four Days in September '(Brazil), directed by Bruno Barreto Lapitch the Little Shoemaker (Croatia), directed by Milan Blazekovic Princess Mononoke (Japan), directed by HYo Miyazuki Love Stories (Poland), directed by Jerzy Stuhr The Bandit (Turkey), directed by Yavuz Turgul 1998 La Vededora De Rosas (Columbia), directed by Victor Gaviria The Celebration (Denmark), directed by Thomas Vinterberg Dreamlife of Angels (France), directed Erika Zonca '''Run, Lola, Run '(Germany), directed by Tom Twyker Back in Trouble (Luxembourg), directed by Andy Bausch 1999 '''Rosetta (Belgium), directed by Luc and Jean-Pierre Dardenne The Tough Ones (Finland), directed by Aleksi Makela Yana's Friends (Israel), directed by Arik Kaplan Captain Pantoja and the Special Services (Peru), directed by Francisco J. Lombadi Moloch (Russia), directed by Alexander Sokurov 2000 Maelstorm (Canada), directed by Denis Villeneuve Coronation (Chile), directed by Silvio Cajozzi The Hundred Steps (Italy), directed by Marco Tulcio Giodana Love's a Bitch '''(Mexico), directed by Alejandro Gonzalez Inarritu Life as a Fatal Sexually Transmitted Disease (Poland), directed by Krzystof Zanussi 2001 Our Lady of the Assassins (Columbia), directed by Barbet Schroeder Heart of the Bear (Estonia), directed by Arvo Iho The Experiment (Germany), directed by Oliver Hirschbiegel '''The Son's Room (Italy), directed by Nanni Moretti Do Not Go Gentle (United Kingdom), directed by Emlyn Williams 2002 The Clay Bird (Bangledesh), directed by Tareque Masud City of God (Brazil), directed by Fernando Meirelles Abouna (Chad), directed by Mahamat Saleh Haroun Wild Bees (Czech Republic), directed by Bohdan Slama 8 Femmes (France), directed by Francios Ozon 2003 Goodbye Lenin (Germany), directed by Wolfgang Becker Infernal Affairs '''(Hong Kong), directed by Andrew Lau and Alan Rak I'm Not Scared (Italy), directed by Gabriele Salvatores The Kite (Lebannon), directed by Randa Chabal Sabag Last Life In The Universe (Thailand), directed by Pen-ek Ratanaraung 2004 Mila From Mars (Bulgaria), directed by Zornista Sophia House of Flying Daggers (China), directed by Zhang Yimou '''Kontroll (Hungary), directed by Nimrod Antal The Great Water (Macedonia), directed by Ivo Trajikov Whisky (Uraguay), directed by Juan Pablo Rebella and Pablo Stoll 2005 El Aura (Argentina), directed by Fabian Belinsky The Child (Belgium), directed by Jean-Pierre and Luc Dardenne Adam's Apples (Denmark), directed by Anders Thomas Jensen Blood and Bones (Japan), directed by Yoichi Sai Death of Mr. Lazarescu '''(Romania), directed by Cristi Palu 2006 American Vista (Bolivia), directed by Juan Carlo Valdivia Avenue Montaigne (France), directed by Daniele Thompson Pan's Labrynth (Mexico), directed by Guillermo Del Toro Black Book (The Netherlands), directed by Paul Verhoeven '''Volver (Spain), directed by Pedro Almodovar 2007 Persepolis (France), directed by Vincent Paronnaud and Marjane Satrapi Kings (Ireland), directed by Tommy Collins I Just Didn't Do It (Japan), directed by Masayaki Suo Mongol''' (Kazakhstan), directed by Sergei Bodrov 4 Months, 3 Weeks, and 2 Days (Romania), directed by Cristian Mangiu 2008 Tony Manero (Chile), directed by Pablo Larrain '''Gomorra (Italy), directed by Matteo Garrone Captain Abu Raed (Jordan), directed by Armin Matalqu Everlasting Moments (Sweden), directed by Jan Troell Three Monkeys (Turkey), directed by Nuri Bilge Ceylan